Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to mounting cargo in a cargo compartment of an aircraft, and more particularly, to a lock assembly for a cargo mounting system used in the cargo compartment.
Cargo handling systems are typically used in a variety of applications to move or situate cargo in a particular area of a vehicle, such as a ship, truck, or aircraft. An aircraft cargo handling system typically includes a roller conveyor system mounted to a cross beam of the aircraft which enables pallets or containers to be moved easily in and out of the aircraft cargo compartment. A unit load device (ULD) is a pallet or container used to load luggage, freight, and mail on a wide-body aircraft. The cargo handling system includes locking mechanisms capable of locking adjacent ULDs in place longitudinally along the roller conveyor.
While current aircraft cargo handling systems or methods have generally proven to be satisfactory for their applications, each is associated with its share of limitations. The lock mechanisms of conventional cargo handling systems are typically manually engaged and disengaged, which requires both labor and time.